


Losing Something Precious

by DigitalOmega97



Series: Meep Thea Ranford [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Demon Sex, Dirty Jokes, F/M, First Time, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Shotacon, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalOmega97/pseuds/DigitalOmega97
Summary: A smokin' hot demon lady from hell goes to visit Meep and Mel in the mortal world, but is instead greeted by Lyric, their overly horny son.





	Losing Something Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally incarnated on 04/12/2019, this short bit has been fixed up to be actually readable.

**The Cast:**

**Left:** Lyric Ranford is like a walking disaster, creating chaos wherever he goes. With the body of a child and the mind of an adult, He's always the most troublesome out of all his siblings. He's carefree, rude, calls his mother by her first name, and often flirts with women older than he is. For a 5 year-old, he certainly likes doing things his own way.

**Right: **Lillith Demòn, she’s got a huge bad reputation in the underworld. She bred with a mortal, a human, and conceived a child with him. That mortal is gone now, but she still finds ways to have fun.

\------------------------------------------

It’s a quiet day in the Ranford house. Lyric’s parents, Meep and Melody, Went off somewhere to see some dumb skit show reboot live. Why they left him home alone instead of dropping him off with his other 5 siblings at his aunt Wan’s place is beyond him, but the silence is pretty nice for a change. This particular day, he hasn’t been up to much, other than reading dirty magazines his mother owns (which happens to be his favorite pastime). However, he wasn’t aware that today, his life would change forever.

_ *Knock knock* _

Lyric hops up from his seat on the couch and walks up to the door.

Lyric: “Who is it? My parents told me not to talk to strangers, except for when they get upset at me and they encourage it.”

???: “My name is Lillith... a friend of your mothers.. Well, one of them. I was here last night and I’ve come to see them again.”

He didn’t even know who this Lillith woman was, but she sounded HOT. He was imagining someone similar the chick he was looking at in the magazine, which many times he had caused to become sticky and wrinkled.

Lyric: “That’s kinda weird, I thought I would've seen you come in at some point. But then again I was out in the backyard arguin' with my twin sis about if water was wet. She really has some nerve, I missed the new episode of my favorite show!”

Lyric’s voice had a slight southern twang to it. Lillith thought it sounded cute, but it was kinda awkward just standing outside listening to him blabbering.

Lillith: “Oh uh... Interesting... C-can I come in now?”

Lyric: “Hmm… Sure, you sound like enough of a cutie to let inside~”

He hops up to turn the knob and it opens. Lillith just fucking towers him by forever, she’s wearing a very short dress which shows off her huge hips, and she’s wearing black lipstick tooo~

Lyric: “Holy shit!” he yells in a genuinely concerned tone. “Geez, you look like you've been sittin' outside for a whole day! You're not the strangest around tho, my square midget mom is friends with a dude that’s got a TV as a head.”

Lillith: “Oh, heh.. Cute....” she says as she looks down at him. “How old are you sweetie?”

Lyric: Um... 5 I think?

Lillith’s only reaction was to gasp. Five years old, and he already had a dirty mouth. But he did have a special charm.

Lillith: Aww... So cute. So tiny.

She pets him as she walks off, the clicking of her high heels filling the house. Lyric closes one eye and his ears twitch slightly.

Lyric: “What are those things made of? The kid next door can probably hear ‘em and he's deaf!”

Lillith: _ giggling _ “Sorry about that…”

She takes her heels off but she’s still tall as fuck.

Lyric: “So, how come ya came here anyways?”

Lillith: “Your mom’s wanted me to have another visit tonight..”

She smirks as she says that. despite how much he’s an absolute pervert, Lyric doesn't understand what she said.

Lillith: “Oh! I have a son who is your age by the way... I don’t think you two would get along though... He’s rough…”

Lyric: “You should meet my brat half sister if you wanna hear rough, I think she has some kinda issue.”

Lillith: “Oh? Sounds like her and Dennis would definitely get along.”

Lyric: “You're probably right from the sounds of it, she's like a demon.”

Lillith: “So am I... My whole family, actually.”

Lyric isn’t even drinking anything but he chokes on air, quickly getting back together.

Lyric: “Oh... Well that explains the red body I suppose…”

Her body… It looked nice and fat. Her soft skin really WAS red, not any different than the red of an apple. As dirty thoughts crossed his mind, A creepy grin formed going cheek to cheek. He was just staring at her, somewhat menacingly.

Lillith: “W-why are you looking at me like that?”

Lyric: “Oh, no particular reason~”

He kept that damn grin on his face as he now giggled and blushed. Lillith, somewhat nervous, giggled with him.

Lillith: “A-anyways, where are your moms?”

Lyric: “Ugh.. They went to see some stupid show. I think I was supposed to go with my siblings to my aunt’s house but I was playin' gigantic one eyed monster in the bathroom, so I think they kinda forgot about me. I'm home alone pretty much.”

She jumps at basically his entire sentence. What’s worse? Forgetfulness? Masturbation at his age? He swore as well, so maybe she shouldn’t be so surprised.

Lillith: “W-wait what was that last part???”

Lyric: “Oh don't worry, it's not a _ real _ monster.”

Lillith: “Right… anyways… Since they’re probably gonna be gone the whole day, declare me your babysitter... So..” she makes a spot down on the couch “Tell me about yourself.”

Lyric: “Well..” he hops up to his own spot “There's all kinda different places I could start. I don't really think about myself truly, I just go off of what other people think of me.”

Lillith: “That isn’t good.. You gotta be yourself.”

Lyric: “I am, but my friends keep tellin' me I should be ‘better’ and ‘different’ and that ‘i should grow up’ already.”

Lillith: “Then those aren’t good friends. If they don’t like you for how you are you need to stop being with them..” she hugs him, his head laying on her breasts. “You’re very cute. I like you just the way you are.”

Lyric’s face is red as he giggles, and he puckers his lips and starts slowly moving towards hers, eyes closed. Lillith closes her eyes and leans in, kissing him passionately, heart racing.

Lyric’s eyes jolted open as he wasn't expecting that to happen, and his nose begins to bleed.

Lillith: “O-oh my! Your little nose.. I’m sorry..”

Lyric is silent, but swooning over her. Lillith uses her sleeve to wipe the blood

Lillith: “I....I don’t know what to say....” she looks away blushing a hard pink color.

Lyric suddenly rubs her breasts to the best of his ability, letting out the smallest moan as his facial expression remains blank, but blushing a bright red. Lillith doesn’t fight it, she lets him do whatever he wants.

Lillith: "S-shouldn’t we uhm.. Go somewhere private...What if someone walks in on us?"

Lyric: "B-bed…"

She nodded as she went inside his parents bedroom with him.

Lillith: "D-do you know what you’re doing?.."

Suddenly out of nowhere he snaps back and regains his normal composure like it was nothing.

Lyric: "Yeah, I've seen the movies my parents hide from me."

Lillith: "Mmm~ Naughty boy, aren't you?~"

Lyric: "Hehehe, I suppose~"

Yet again he does another damn grin blushing and giggling. Lillith locks the door, and then sits on the bed, grinning.

Lillith: "I like naughty boys~ Especially cute naughty boys like you.."

Lyric scoots up to her and she puts her hands on his paws and places them on her breasts. He rubs them like he was before, trying at least. Lillith can see he's struggling so she pulls off the top of her dress, revealing her huge tits. His eyes widen as he stares at her perfect bust.

Lillith: "Y-you can do anything you want to them…"

Lyric instantly starts sucking on one. She moans softly, and while he sucks she begins rubbing his crotch area. He twitches from the sudden move, and starts to form a bulge as she does it.

Lillith: "Mmm.. Eager~ Are you ready to fuck this flawless demoness body sweetheart?~"

Lyric: "Y-yes…"

She slides off the rest of her dress, HOLY FUCK she’s more than gorgeous. I mean you saw the picture of her at the start of the chapter. Lyric gets even harder at the sight of her body.

Lillith: _ gulps _ "So… Your turn~"

Lyric: "O-ok-kay.... "

He slowly strips everything off until he's naked, his whole face is red and his cock throbs. Lillith looks down at his cock and he watches her carefully. She pulls him on top ofher as she blushed.

Lillith: "Put it inside of me!~ Quick!"

Lyric: "U-uhhh...!!!"

Panicking, he quickly thrusts it inside of her and his eyes widen as it sits inside. She let out a soft moan.

Lillith: "You’re nervous... And that’s okay.. "

She puts her arms around him and Lyric sits still as he truly doesn't know what to do. He's a virgin. He's masturbated tons of times before, but he's never actually had REAL sex. To help him start, Lillith thrusts her hips along his cock, holding back her moans. He lets out a small eep sound and she speeds up.

Lillith: "Are you enjoying it little one? We could go for a more… Pleasurable position.."

Lyric lets out a quiet but noticeable "Y-yes p-please...."

Lillith lays him on his back and she gets on top of him, giggling. He, again, stares at her absolutely perfect body in awe, and she slides his cock back in as she bounces on it, her arms behind her head moaning softly.

Lyric: "A-aa-aahh~!"

Lillith bounces faster, her tits bouncing along with her.

Lyric: "S-so h-hot....~"

Lillith: "Yes I am~"

She giggles as she bounces harder. Lyric tries to thrust his hips with her rhythm.

Lillith: "Mmmm!~ You feel so good!! I want you to cum inside me!!"

Lyric: "W-wha- I- d-don't…"

Lillith: "Huh?"

Lyric: _ stuttering _ "I don't understand…"

Lillith: "Hmmm.. I guess you’re gonna be in for a surprise when it happens~ "

She kisses him as she pounds her pussy against his cock. Lyric moans while a strange feeling starts to take over his body. He doesn't know what she means which makes him whimper. She grinds against his balls as she looks down on him with a devilish grin. His moans are regularly audible as a few tears of pleasure roll from his eyes, gritting his teeth.

Lillith: "C’mon~ Let it all out for me baby~"

Lyric: "M-mmm-gh-aaa-aaaghhhh~!!!!!"

His body twitches wildly as he lets out all of his cum into her pussy, there's lots of it and shockingly it slowly fills her up. Lillith gasps as her stomach bulges from the cum.

Lillith: "That felt amazing~"

Lyric is in shock not knowing what happened.

Lillith: "Are you okay?"

Lyric: "I think so…"

She kissed his forehead as she got off, cum leaking onto the bed sheets.

Lillith: "Feel free to visit me any time honey~"

Lyric: "Thank you.."

Lillith: "I love you too sweetheart~ I bet that twin of yours is jealous huh?"

Lyric: "P-probably.."

Lillith: "I could do both of you at once if I wanted…"

Lyric: "D-don't tell me you can clone yourself!"

Lillith: "N-no! I mean I could do both of you at the same exact time."

Lyric: "I don't know as much as I thought…"

Lillith: "Just means we got to experiment together more~"

The two giggle together.

Lillith: "I could give you something... Only if you want it…"

Lyric: "W-what is that?"

Lillith: "A supernatural transporter~ if you hold it and think of me it will teleport you to my place and that way you can visit me anytime you want without any permission~"

Lyric: "T-that sounds amazing! What if someone finds out...?"

Lillith: "Just say.. it’s a toy based off a TV show you watch...?"

She snaps her fingers and a red orb appears in her hands, and she gives it to him.

Lillith: "If you close your eyes and think about me that’s when you will be teleported~ Same goes for going back too.."

Lyric: "Cool…"

Lillith kisses him softly and waves goodbye to him, going back to her home in limbo.

_ Later, at the Ranford dinner table _

Lyric: "Shit! Damn! Fuck! Piss! I'm 5 years old and have a big dick! I've had sex before! You guys are all lame ass fuckers! I rule!!"

Shortly after, he got the hardest spanking he had of that month so far.


End file.
